object_invasion_reloadedfandomcom-20200213-history
Blending the Consequences
"Blending the Consequences" is the first episode of Object Invasion. The episode aired worldwide on July 2nd, 2016. Official Description 23 contestants are living their everyday lives when suddenly an IPad shows up and offers them the opportunity of a lifetime. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Notebook Paper annoying OJ. OJ eventually gets so mad he kicks Notebook Paper away. Then, Elastic Band and Ethan have a conversation while Glasses walks up. It was unknown what they were going to do yet. Phone and Cup are talking near a cliff. Cup then asks Phone if he wants to jump off a cliff with him. Phone denies the stupid offer while Cup proceeds to jump off like an idiot. Then we see Notebook Paper flying through the air. He then knocks Phone off the cliff as well. Then we see Water and Lego (Bland as ever XD) and then we see Cakey and Mirror arguing. Mirror then starts acting like a fool and then Cakey kicks him. Skittle is then trying to teach Breath Mint about what color she is. Breath Mint doesn't get it and flies away. Starbucks is then asking Grapefruit what he is doing. Grapefruit is watching a livestream by BFDIA_Master. Starbucks then asks if he can watch to. Grapefruit says yes. Then it shows the livestream that they are watching. It's really bad but I don't care. Then WAW is going to the presidental election. Button asks who is in the race. WAW says Donald Trumpet, Hilary Pickleton, and Berny Sandwich. Button decides she will go with him. Lamp then tells Bread to go stand near a lake, which Bread then walks over to it. When Bread asks what now, Lamp kicks him into the lake. Then we see a very awkward scene with Dollar and Deadpool. Then IPad arrives and sees Slingshot and Windows 7. Some stuff happens and eventually the contestants are on board with IPad's show. Picking the Teams So since IPad was lazy, he picked the team captains with the slot machine. The team captains are Lego and Dollar. Now since BFDIA_Master was too lazy to animate team picking, he had IPad play an unoriginal ad while Dollar and Lego picked the teams. So the ad featured El Nudelo and stuff. Nothing special happened. The Challenge After IPad shows the teams, the first challenge is revealed to make a milkshake. The team that made the best milkshake would be safe and the losing team would be up for elimination. Lego's team decided to go to Walmart and get Hershey's chocolate to make their milkshake. And Dollar's team didn't an idea yet. Skittle suggested to make an M&M milkshake which WAW and Dollar agreed. OJ then killed Skittle and put her inside their milkshake instead of M&M's. Meanwhile, Cup, Button, and Breath Mint were at Walmart and got their chocolate. They then proceeded to steal it rather then paying. When they arrive back to Lego, the only one left was Cup, since Button and Breath Mint got taken to jail. Lego was mad but by then the time was up. Lego's team ended up winning and Dollar's team was up for elimination. After the Credits Breath Mint and Button are shown sitting in a jail cell, doing nothing. Transcript Blending the Consequences/Transcript Trivia * Episode 1 was originally going to be released on June 26, 2016, but due to the scenes not being done yet, it was pushed back. * The only characters in Object Invasion Reloaded that were not from another object show were Ethan and WAW. * The episode was originally planned to be 20 minutes. It was then said to be 10 minutes halfway through production. In the end it ended up being 7 minutes. * Production on this episode started on May 29th, 2016 and ended on July 2nd, 2016. The day it was released. Reception Object Invasion Reloaded - Episode 1: "Blending the Consequences" was received with Mixed to Negative reviews upon it's release. User Sunkow stated that the video "needed a style" And that the whole project wasn't consistent as it kept changing background styles every scene. not to mention some of the scenes had no lip-syncing at all. Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKof_meEcic